A screwover of everything you know about Winx Club
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Many people think they know all about Bloom of earth but what they don't know is that she's keeping secrets from everyone...big ones too. Armed with powers no one knew she had as well as training no one even thought she might have read at how Bloom easily changes the course of the War against the Army of Decay in Season One, changing the rest of the universe as she did so. Rated T
1. Magix Angel and Griselda

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club. AU Femslash Bashing and OOCness of course.) **

Bloom cursed as she ran through the abandoned streets of the City of Magix. She had been ambushed from the Trix while walking back to school from a small café and left out cold in an alleyway after they stole her powers in order to raise hell on the Magical Dimensions. Bloom and her currently ex-boyfriend Sky had just got away from Cloud Tower and the Trix after rescuing Ms. Griffin and her students when she fell off the bike due to a blast from Icy and landed in the street, nursing at least a broken leg as she cursed Skys name since the bastard had just laughed and continued flying back towards Alfea.

"Hope the rat bastard crashes or else I'll brain him with this pipe when I get back to Alfea." Bloom muttered glaring in the direction Sky had flew off in as she limped rather painfully down the street with a steel pipe she had found clutched in her right hand, having been using it as both a bat and a Bo-staff whenever she ran into some monsters of Decay. The red head was **ascribed** to destroying those abominations before they could harm anyone else.Bloom paused outside of a house with two Decay covered cocoons pinned to the walls when she heard a whimper.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Bloom called out into the house, falling and feeling the breath rush from her lungs when she was tackled by a small girl no older than five that had deep green eyes and dark brown hair that had a small light brown teddy bear in one arm wearing light green cloths that had a darker green cape like thing with a light redflame on the collar.

"You aren't gonna run away like mommy and daddy did when they saw the monster are you? I've been hiding under my bed with teddy waiting for someone to come help me." The small child said causing Bloom to curse inwardly at whoever the childs parents were for abandoning her when the Decaycreatures came, as far as she was concerned children should be revered.

"Nah kiddo. I'm not gonna run away. Here, climb on my back so that we can get to Alfea where you'll be safer, it's where I'm heading." Bloom said getting up and kneeling so that the kid could climb onto her back, wincing in pain when her leg screamed out in protest at this.

"Kay. My name's Angel. Are you my new mommy?" Angel asked innocently and causing Bloom to stumble slightly before regaining her balance, wincing again when she put pressure on her broken leg. Bloom clenched her teeth at the pain but shrugged it off with a little difficulty so as to not worry the kid.

"Angel. That's a pretty name for a pretty kid like you. Sure. I'll be your new mommy but you can just call me mama or Bloom or sis if you want. It's up to you." Bloom said looking over her shoulder to smile at Angel who bounced on her back happily causing Bloom to hiss in pain.

"Don't do that kiddo. My leg is injured and it hurts just to move it so don't start jumping and bouncing on my back and all kay?" Bloom asked smiling when Angel looked at her scared before looking worried and apologizing as Bloom piggy backed her out of the house with one hand holding onto both of Angels feet so that the kid didn't fall on accident.

"Ms. Bloom!" A womans voice said sounding relieved and surprised as Blooms head snapped towards the voice, only to see her Head of Detention and the Deputy Headmistress of Alfea, Ms. Griselda.

"Hey Ms. Griselda." Bloom said grinning at the woman who was very motherly to the red head when none of the students were around.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Bloom. Are you okay and who's this little one?" Griselda asked as she rushed towards the red head who was grinning without a care in the world.

"I've got a broken leg at the least and this little one is Angel. Angel? Can you say 'hi' to Ms. Griselda?" Bloom asked smiling at the child on her back who instantly beamed at the brown haired woman who began to heal Blooms injuries as they talked.

"Hi! Are you my new grammy?" Angel asked innocently causing Griselda to splutter slightly in shock while Bloom roared in laughter.

"Ow my side! I haven't laughed like that in years! Oh god that was hilarious." Bloom managed to gasp out as she clutched her side from laughing too hard at the innocent question and the look on Griseldas face at it.

"Congratulations Bloom. You managed to actually break a rib laughing, and here I thought that doing so was impossible." Griselda said rolling her eyes good-naturedly as she ran a diagnostic and healing spell on Bloom after snapping out of her shock induced state.

"Great someone alert the record books. You didn't answer Angels question Ms. Griselda." Bloom said with a smirk while Griselda gave her a mock glare.

"You're my new Grammy? You treat Mama how my old mommy treated me 'fore she and my old daddy ran away when the monster came." Angel said innocently which caused Griseldas eyes to widen comically before her face softened.

"Sure little Angel. I'll be your new 'Grammy'…despite the fact that I'm not that old yet." Griselda said always having had a soft spot for children and their innocence or ignorance in some cases.

"Is that a pipe?" Griselda asked blinking when she got a good look at the make-shift weapon in Blooms right hand.

"No it's a harp**.**" Bloom said her voice almost drippingin sarcasmas Griselda held her arms out to take the child off of Blooms back and the little one readily went to hug and be held by her new 'Grammy' just as another monster of Decay walked around a nearby corner. Angelo whimpered and hid her head in Griseldas shoulder while Griseldas face hardened and her grip on the five year old tightened.

"Hold Angel and make sure she doesn't see what's about to happen since I have some frustrations to work out and that idiot just decided it would be a good idea to show up." Bloom whispered quietly into Griseldas ear so that Angel didn't overhear her by accident.

"Angel? Your new mama is gonna make the bad monster go away but you need to stay over here with your new grammy and not look okay? I wouldn't want you to see the ugly little monster okay?" Bloom asked her new adopted daughter soothingly and softly, causing the child to nod slightly with her head still in Griseldas shoulder while Griselda nodded at Bloom who nodded back. Bloom held the pipe like a Bo-staff as she stood in front of Griselda and Angel protectively just as the monster charged at them.

Griselda watched in shock and amazement as Bloom easily deflected the monsters claw swipes with the pipe before twirling around it and braining it upside its decayed head, which would have effectively killed a human being. As it was this only took off around half of the monsters head that was quickly regrowing. Before the head was completely regrown Bloom stabbed her make-shift weapon into the area where a humans heart would be before pulling it out and bashing the creature over the head again, causing him to go down and stay down for good. The red head was unstoppable and relentless!

"And all of that without an ounce of magic. Amazing." Griselda said staring at where the decay monster had dissolved while Bloom walked back over to her casually.

"You can look now Angel. The big bad monster went bye-bye." Bloom cooed to the five year old who did and hugged her 'mama' happily once she saw that there weren't any monster around.

"Wow! Mama is the strongest mama ever!...Mama? Is your mama stronger than you? Cause since Grammy is your mama and you're strong that means she's strong too right?" Angel asked staring up at Bloom and Griselda with wide sparkling innocent eyes and caused the two older females to look at one another and shrug their shoulders lightly.

"Yes. I'm your mamas 'magical mama' I suppose you could say. And I'm strong in my own right but I'm proud to say that your mama might be stronger than me." Griselda said shifting her weight from one foot to the other as Angel and Bloom looked at her with curious eyes. Blooms eyes widened and she smiled slightly at the term 'magical mama', silently swearing that she would tease the hell out of Griselda for this.

"Do you have enough magic and energy to transport us back to Alfea _mom _or are we gonna walk?" Bloom asked grinning as she saw the startled look on Griseldas face at being called 'mom'.

"I can magic us there no problem. Angel? Can you hold my hand for a minute so I can use magic to get us and your mama somewhere safer?" Griselda asked holding her hands out to Bloom and Angel. Angel looked up at Bloom curiously before holding Griseldas hand obedientlyafter seeing Bloom do the same. A quick flash of magic later and the three females were standing just outside the Alfea gates where a few Red Fountain boys were standing guard.

"Bloom! What happened? Sky told us you fell and were attacked by a Decay monster before he could get to you!" One of the guards, none other than Brandon while Riven wasn't too far away, said staring at Bloom wide eyed.

"Cowardly spiteful arrogant little punk. I'm not surprised he did say that. I was blasted off of the bike by Icy on our way back to Alfea and fell in Magix. He didn't even try to get to me, the ba-err-brat laughed as I fell and then laughed harder when I had to get away from one of those Decay creatures with a broken leg. Ohh. Just give me five seconds with him." Bloom said her hair beginning to float slightly in her anger as it seemed to catch on fire.

"Calm down Ms. Bloom. If that hadn't had happened you might not have been able to find Angel until it was too late." Griselda soothed her irritated pseudodaughter while placing a hand on her shoulder as if to restrain her from doing anything stupid and/or violent in front of Angel. Bloom took two large deep breaths of air before her hair went back to normal while Angel looked up at Bloom curiously.

"Mama? Who's Sky? He bad guy?" Angel asked tugging on Blooms pants leg curiously and causing the RF boys jaws to drop.

"Sky is my ex-boyfriend and he can be." Bloom explained to the child who looked confused slightly before shrugging and merely saying 'Kay' before walking over to Griselda.

"Up Grammy up!" Angel said holding her arms up to Griselda while the RF boys jaws couldn't get any lower if they tried. Griselda smiled slightly and easily picked up Angel and held the five year old on her hip expertly.

"Maybe we should get inside before the boys suffer from heart attacks?" Bloom suggested weakly, having had to hold her breath and steadily stare at anything but the gate guards, Griselda, and Angel to keep from laughing her head off at the looks on said guards faces.

"Well said Bloom." Griselda said smiling at Bloom and having to hide her own snickers and a smirk at the look on the boys faces at what the child had called her and Bloom. Griselda shifted her weight and then proceeded to carry Angel on her hip as she and Bloom walked into Alfeas gate, feeling the incalculableamount of power of the magicalshield washing over them. Everything and everyone stopped and stared at the red head teen with the stern brown haired woman beside her holding a small child on her hip expertly.


	2. legs alfea pathetic and leaders

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Man I wish I had a camera! This is pure blackmail gold!" Bloom said grinning widely at the looks on some peoples faces at the sight of Griselda carrying a child no older than five on her hip expertly.

"Son of a- My leg was just healed!" Bloom exclaimed in complaint as she was tackle-hugged by four blurs, landing with her leg rebroken and lying in a painful position.

"Sorry Bloom. We were so excited to see you okay that we were a little too rough." Musa apologized sheepishly as she got off of the red head.

"Jee ya think?" Bloom asked sarcastically while Griselda sighed and healed Blooms leg again.

"Thanks Ms. Griselda." Bloom said standing and giving a few experimental movements with her leg.

"You're welcome Ms. Bloom and try to keep from breaking your leg again in the near future." Griselda said with a small roll of her eyes while Bloom gave her a dry look.

"Yeah next time I'll just fall on my arm or head when I fall off of a flying bike going Dragon knows how fast." Bloom said sarcastically and causing her friends eyes to widen, that must have hurt like a bitch and yet she was talking about it so casually!

"Ouch. Good point. I'd rather you break your leg instead of your neck. Breaking your leg won't kill you breaking your neck could." Griselda said with a wince when she spoke of the girl dying and causing Blooms eyes to soften slightly.

"Mama not die!" Little Angel exclaimed latching onto Bloom fearfully, as if Bloom would disappear right before her eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry little one. Your mama isn't going to die for a little while at least." Bloom said hugging her daughter in comfort and earning dropped jaws and wide eyes from all of the witches and fairies that had heard what she had said.

"Ms. Bloom…" Griselda trailed off not knowing how to voice the fact that the red head shouldn't speak of dying so casually especially not around a young child like Angel.

"Hey. We're about to go to war against the Trix and their army of Decay. There are always casualties in war and I could be one of them but that doesn't mean I'm gonna try and die. If it happens it happens if it doesn't then I'm da-ang lucky." Bloom said quickly changing from a curse word to an 'acceptable' word when she saw the pointed look Griselda was giving Angel.

"Very well said Ms. Bloom. Not many heroes and even fewer fairies or witchs think about it like that." Saladin said applauding what the red head had said with the rest of the heroes not far behind while Bloom blushed lightly at the praise and Angel beamed up at her mama.

"Mama smart!" Angel said grinning widely up at her mama while Griselda snickered at the deer in the headlights look on Blooms face when everyone stopped applauding in order to give Bloom questioningly looks.

"Grammy grammy! Why everyone staring at mama?" Angel asked raising her arms out to Griselda and causing more dropped jaws again, it seemed that nothing but shock and chaos followed both Angel and Bloom.

"Because they weren't expecting her to say something so smart." Griselda said picking up the toddler again and teasing Bloom at the same time which earned her a poked out tongue from the red head.

"What was that?" Bloom asked pulling her tongue back in when a light red wave washed over everyone.

"A magical suppressor. It suppresses the magic within Fairies, Witchs and Mages. You didn't feel your magic being locked away?" Griselda asked wincing slightly since having magic locked away hurt most fairies and witchs unless they weren't affected for some reason and the suppressor worked on the whole planet but the ones who cast it.

"Nah. My magic was stolen by the Trix remember? It hurt like heck though." Bloom said shaking her head and wincing as she remembered the pain she had felt when her magic was ripped out of her forcefully.

"I don't doubt it." Griselda muttered while looking at Bloom, who was staring around in confusion as the fairies and witchs began panicking at the loss of their magic, in worry. If having your magic suppressed hurt so much then having your magic forcibly ripped out must have hurt ten times more so and yet the girl had not let on that she was in pain from the loss of her magic in the slightest.

"Why are you all panicking? Don't you know how to fight without your magic?" Bloom asked the fairies and witches loudly while the heroes seemed unaffected, maybe because most didn't have let alone use magic like the girls did.

"Are you insane? Why wouldn't we be panicking? We're useless without our magic!" One of the senior fairies asked looking worried and shocked at the fact that she couldn't use her magic right now.

"Oh dear dragons above. If we don't get organized soon we're doomed." Saladin muttered to Fargonda and Griffin, both of whom nodded slightly while looking ashamed of how their students were acting without their magic. Griselda wasn't paying the others much attention though since she still had Angel in her arms and was looking at Bloom who had her fists clenched and was shaking slightly.

"Bloom?" Griselda asked in worry while Angel peeked up at her mama curiously and yet scared of all the yelling. Almost as if her name was a queue she had been waiting on Bloom turned so fast that her hair twirled behind her like a ribbon as she stormed over towards the steps that lead to Fargondas office.

"QUIET!" Bloom roared like a dragon as she stood on the top step and glared down at all of the now quiet fairies, witchs, and heroes who were staring at her quietly.

"This is pathetic! You all are normally going on about how proud you are about who and what you are and how you can do just fine without your magic. Yet when you do have to learn to adapt without your magic you're running around like a bunch of idiots on sugar high! You all are just plain pathetic if this is what you're like without your magic! Hell the Heroes can at least fight without their weapons since that's what their taught to do in case it ever happens! Yet when you girls don't have your main weapon for five minutes you panic! If this is what it means to be a magical female then I'd rather be just another magicless girl on earth. At least most of those can fight to defend themselves!" Bloom yelled at the fairies and witchs while the teachers were merely staring at her in shock. There weren't many non-royal people that could deliver a speech like that and yet she pulled it off flawlessly!

"Well what are we supposed to do? We've never had to learn to fight without magic before!" One of the Sophomore Fairies shouted up to Bloom while the teachers decided to not answer if only to see how the earth raised girl would answer.

"Find anything you can use as weapons! Boys if you have any extra phantom weapons that you're either not good enough to fight in a war with or aren't comfortable enough to fight with then place them up here on the steps where we can hand them out to any of the girls that shows promise with them. It's time these girls got themselves an introduction course in weapon usage." Bloom said with a wide slasher grin on her face at the end of her orders. They didn't know why but everyone felt compelled to listen to her and the girls felt a shiver go down their spines at the grin on Blooms face.


	3. arrogance, weapons, commanders, training

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

It was pure hell plain and simple. Well that's what the Cloud Tower and Alfea girls thought when Bloom ran them through some training exercises she knew to try and make them at least capable enough to defend themselves without their magic. The Trix had sent a message stating that they'd be generous and give the now magicless teens and adults a day to decide whether or not to surrender to them. Those that had thought it would be smart to surrender had their fears squished by another of Blooms speeches/rants.

"They're cocky, over confident, lazy, and arrogant ass wipes at best! They think just cause your magic is suppressed and mine stolen while they still have theirs that we'll just give up or be easy pickings. I don't know about you girls and boys but I'm just about damn tired of the smug ass look on their faces. If you lot want to give up fine! Go ahead and surrender and prove them that they have you by the figurative balls…well having met Darcy she might have literally had one or two dozen of the boys by their actual balls a few times. I don't give a damn about what the rest of you will do but as far as I'm concerned this place is my home! Far more of a home for me than Earth has ever been and I'm not about to let three arrogant overzealous fucktards take that away from me! I'll fight to defend this place and the people in it even if I die!" Bloom said earning a few snorts of amusements when she called the Trix by insulting names and made the insinuation about Darcy.

"We're not gonna let three arrogant whores get the better of us!" One of the Red Fountain Seniors shouted showing his support of Bloom by raising his fist in the air.

"You've got Red Fountain Heroes behind you Commander Bloom!" Another of the Seniors yells as all the Red Fountain boys shout their agreement and all of them raise their fists in the air while Bloom looks a little shocked at the title added to her name.

"We aren't going to let those three dirty the reputation of witches everywhere and get away with it!" A Cloud Tower senior shouts next causing the others to smirk and begin cackling.

"You've got the Cloud Tower Witches behind you Commander!" A witch that seemed to be the leader amongst the students yelled causing all the witchs to shout their agreement while the adults' jaws were dropping lower and lower.

"Hell do we need to say it Bloom?" One of the other Alfea Freshmen that Bloom saw but never knew the name of shouted up to her smirking.

"You're one of us and powers or no we always take care of our own! We're behind you no matter what Commander!" A senior fairy shouted up to Bloom while the teachers all had their jaws on the ground as Alfea nearly shook with the cheers of the students. This slip of a young woman had just done in less than ten minutes what took them years to try and accomplish! She got the students of all three schools to work together towards one common goal!

"Since there's no one who wants to back down then let's get started cause tomorrow is the day all hell breaks open! Heroes! You have experience with weapons and non-magical attacks so aid the girls and I'll help anyone I can…but first we have to try and get you girls more in shape." Bloom said looking over the students and seeing that besides her only the heroes, out of the students, could do any kind of non-magical fighting for a long time without tiring out quickly. That was when the hell began for the girls while the boys were inwardly thanking every deity they knew that Bloom wasn't one of their teachers. The red head was a freakin Slave Driver and yes it deserved the capital letters!

"Oh come on you bunch of wusses. I ran more than this before breakfast when I was eight." Bloom said looking at all the girls who were panting on the ground while the heroes were sweating profusely and Bloom didn't even looked to be out of breath yet! Bloom had just made all the students run three laps around Alfea and its campus and she was the only one who still looked fresh. This earned the red head shocked and disbelieving looks while Bloom merely looked back blankly.

"S-she's not joking." Musa panted out as she sat up after a minute of resting on the grass and earning looks from everyone else.

"Anytime Bloom gets that blank look on her face you know she's dead serious." Musa added causing her dorm mates to nod in agreement while one by one the fairies and witchs slowly sat up and began to stand again but Bloom stopped them with a sigh.

"You all aren't used to heavy training like this yet so take a ten minute longer breather and then we start you all with working on your weapons. Boys, take about five to eight minutes then start passing out weapons." Bloom ordered with a sigh, her class mates were so behind in Physical Exercise it wasn't even remotely funny.

"What are you gonna do Commander?" Riven asked curiously, ever since the first boy called her Commander it seemed to be a signal for everyone else to do the same.

"Finish my daily exercises." Bloom answered without hesitation as she took off and ran around Alfea ten to twenty more times in less than ten minutes, which caused everyone to look at her shocked at not only how fast and long she could run but at the fact that they couldn't even keep up with her daily exercises!

"If that's her daily exercises then she's a monster." One of the Red Fountain Juniors said staring in wide eyed shock as Bloom completed the last of her laps and was only slightly breathing hard.

"Hmm. I'll have to up my weights again." Bloom muttered to herself as she fiddled with something on her belt before she seemed to have a sudden weight on her shoulders.

"There. That'll do. Okay everyone! Let's get started with weapons." Bloom said before noticing there was one single untouched weapon from the pile of them that had been there earlier.

"What's this one and why isn't anyone trying to practice with it?" Bloom asked a nearby Red Fountain Senior who sweated slightly at being addressed directly by the red head.

"It's a scythe and none of us are good enough with it to teach someone else." The boy answered after a brief second of hesitation while Blooms face lit up brilliantly at the word 'scythe'.

"I'll use it then. I'm best with a scythe." Bloom said her grin growing to insane proportions as she extended the phantom scythe. It was a long black phantom rod with a blood red blade extending from the top; it was about the same height as Bloom herself.

"It's been so long since I used a scythe. I better brush up on some of my skills." Bloom said to herself as she took a few experimental swings with the scythe.

"Break's over! Everyone get back to work!" Bloom ordered when she noticed that everyone was merely staring at her in shock of how at ease she was wielding the scythe. Angel was merely sitting on the steps near Griselda and Griffin watching everyone train. Everyone stopped and stared when they saw Bloom and some of the moves she was pulling off with ease.

"Wow. Mama scary." Angel whispered to herself when she saw her 'mama' do a hand spring and come up with a slash of the scythe, which would have harmed, if not killed, anyone that had been there.

"She's dangerous with a scythe." Griffin commented idly as she wondered whether or not she should start practicing with her old dagger again while Griselda snorted.

"She's dangerous with a metal pipe too." Griselda muttered watching as Bloom pulled off seemingly impossible moves with her scythe that made it seem more like she was dancing than fighting or training.

Three things were for sure. One, from this point on no one would be dumb enough to get on Blooms bad side unless they were suicidal. Two, there was a lot more to Bloom than anyone knew and three. Bloom was damn scary with a weapon of any kind it seemed.


	4. The fight, war, Just Let Me Die! Reapers

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Time for the fight. Everyone! Get to your stations and prepare to kick some decayed ass!" Bloom yelled while Ophelia and a few of the students that were more suited for taking care of the wounded rather than kicking ass rushed into the school with Angel being carried by Ophelia.

"So I take it you aren't going to surrender?" Icy asked smirking down at the assembled and armed fairies, heroes, and witchs in Alfea as she, her sisters, and their Army of Decay showed up outside of Alfeas gate.

"What the hell was your first clue Ice Whore!?" Bloom shouted up to Icy which caused some snickers amongst her peers while Icy frowned at her.

"Attack." Icy ordered her soldiers who roared and charged while the students held their weapons at the ready with determination on their faces. Bloom was the first of the warriors to take out one of the Monsters of Decay with a swipe of her scythe and this seemed to be the signal for everyone else to fight as well. Bloom remembered some old Earth songs she used to listen to whenever she got in a fight and smirked as she sang, not dropping her scythe or stopping her attacks in the least.

"**A warning to the people  
The good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian  
The martyr, the victim  
This is war  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world from the last to the first  
To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the Edge of the Earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest  
This is war  
To the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah  
This is war  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
I do believe in the light  
Raise your hands up to the sky  
The fight is done  
The war is won  
Lift your hands  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
Towards the sun  
The war is won  
It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie  
The moment to live and the moment to die  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
From the last to the first  
To the right  
To the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
A brave new world  
The war is won  
The war is won  
A brave new world"**

"This war isn't won yet pixies!" Icy snarled down at Bloom while the fighters on Blooms side felt their motivation grow the longer and longer Bloom sang.

"No. The fun is just beginning." Bloom said with a strange gleam entering her eye as she danced around and utterly decimated many of the Army of Decay as she started the next song.

"**Let's do this  
Faking falls  
Stop and stall  
Take it all  
Fact is I'm taking mine  
I'm taking mine  
Time is up  
Out of luck  
Should've stood up when you had the time  
But you're out of time  
Let's do this fight, fight, fight****  
Lock and load  
Rock and roll  
Bitch it's all over  
You're going down  
You're going down  
Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor  
'Cause it's time to remember it war  
This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Now step up, now step up  
Let's do this  
Sat around  
Going down  
How about a little reaction, man?  
You can barely stand  
Bitch slap, slow attack  
Man, that was practically suicide  
Next in line  
Go  
Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight  
Get ready to settle the score  
And get ready to face the floor  
'Cause its time to remember it war  
This is war  
And it's on tonight  
So get up and fight  
Get up and fight  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Now step up, now step up  
Let's do this  
'Cause we're all about ready to break  
And we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
Yeah we're all about ready to break  
This is war  
And it never ends  
So get up, get up, get up, get up!  
You had all your life  
To run and hide  
Step up, so step up  
This is war and it never ends  
This is war and it never ends  
This is war  
Let's do this  
Let's do this  
Let's do this  
Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight  
Let's do this"  
****  
**

Now the students were grinning as they fought to defend themselves and the school. Bloom was a great singer and having her sing such empowering songs as she continued to fight, even as she was scratched and bruised by a few of the Decay monsters, kept their moral high as they continued to fight. Everyone and everything stopped however when one of the Monster of Decay got in a luck shot on Bloom and clawed her stomach open. More than a few of the girls screamed as Bloom fell and almost all of the fighters tried to make their way to her side while the Trix were shocked, in Darcys case, or cackling, in Stormy and Icys cases, at the sight of the fallen fairy.

"That's what happens when you try to fight a losing battle pixie." Icy cackled in glee at the sight of Blooms fallen form before everyone stared in shock as Bloom began to force herself to her feet with a chuckle of her own.

"If you think I'm gonna go down and stay down that easily you obviously don't know me." Bloom said with blood dribbling down her chin as she stood shakily and looked up at Icy through her bangs.

"I WON'T DIE THAT EASILLY!" Bloom positively roared as she threw her head up and head butted one of the Decay monsters away from her as she fell into her fighting stance with her scythe at the ready. Everyone watched, some in shock, others in pride, others in awe as Bloom continued to fight even with the large wound in her stomach that could possibly kill her if she didn't get it looked at soon.

"**When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
Here's the massacre  
A mausoleum fit for me  
Lived a hundred years  
A hundred years I didn't see  
Gave all my hope away  
Is there any left for me?  
Bombs are splitting atoms  
What can the future bring  
We can fill a million choirs  
And wait 'till children sing  
We can walk a million miles  
And end up in the sea  
And our lungs just keep filling  
And lying when we breath  
The world's filled with liars  
Liars like me!  
And I look at my child  
It's fine like this feeling  
As blue like the sky  
I see all of this meaning  
I reach up to God  
And I ask if I'm dreaming  
So sorry I don't have  
Those things that you needing  
And darling a kiss  
Kiss me I'm leaving!  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!  
Everybody says, Greetings and goodbyes  
Everybody pays, no one knows the price  
We know the price of sin  
The sin of sacrifice  
I know I'll sin again  
But who can save me twice?  
How much can we ask?  
You'll get the answer first  
How much can we kneel  
With the air that chills the Earth?  
The air keeps getting colder  
My knees keep hitting dirt  
The innocent can cry without the guilty getting hurt  
You ask who you love, and you don't know, no, do you?  
The spirit of God just passes right through you  
you gave away heaven, handed right to you  
And I can see it all tell me is it true?  
And kiss me my darling, darling I need you  
Where do we go?  
We go oh, Lord I don't know  
Where we go?  
We don't know  
I don't,  
Where do we go?  
We go oh, Lord I don't know  
Where we go?  
We don't know  
Lord I don't know!  
When the end is getting closer  
And the earth has burned the sky  
Now repent 'cause it's all over  
Just let me die  
As my body lies here broken  
And I'm carried to the light  
Now my heart is finally open  
Just let me die!"**

"If you want to die so badly then just die already you pitiful pixie!" Icy screamed at Bloom who continued to slash, slice, hack, and dice her way through the Army of Decay with the other fighters behind her.

"Good luck with that Icy cause…" Bloom trailed off slightly as she sliced another Decay monster cleanly in half and grinned insanely.

"IT'LL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THIS TO KILL THE BLOOD REAPER!" Bloom yelled using the old codename she had back when she was in training as her insanity finally took over and she began to cut loose on the Army of Decay.


	5. Blood techniques, Boom, and Rain

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

Bloom cackled madly and insanely as she began to utterly decimate the Army of Decay while everyone merely stared at her in shock as her stomach began to bleed heavily and yet Bloom didn't look like she felt it in the slightest.

"The Blood Reapers Dance Of Death: First stanza." Bloom said as she sunk into a certain fighting pose and then began to dance around her enemies with her scythe carving them in half as she did so. After she finished the 'dance' Bloom had decimated over twenty of the Decay Monsters on her own!

"The Blood Reapers Dance of Death: Second stanza slash!" Bloom cried out as she let loose a slash with her scythe that was covered in black and red energy that decimated and blew away all forty odd Decay monsters in front of her!

"How!? All magic but ours was suppressed!" Icy yelled furiously when she saw the supposedly magical slash while everyone else was merely staring in shock and awe at the amount of damage Blooms attack did.

"It's not magic. Look." Darcy said pointing towards where the slash ended, causing her sisters to see something wet and red fall on the ground with a 'splash'.

"She's somehow using her own blood as a weapon." Darcy pointed out looking at Bloom in a new light as the girl tore through the army of Decay with minimal trouble.

"Dance My Blade: Circle Slash!" Bloom called twirling her scythe and causing a circular slash of pure red to decimate roughly one fourth of the Army.

"Woah. She took out a good bit of the army with a single attack! She's no normal fairy!" One of the Red Fountain Heroes said staring at Bloom with a dropped jaw and hearts in his eyes.

"Dear dragon. It's almost like she's a queen of fairies. Like a Titania." Fargonda murmured staring at the destruction her student was causing amongst the Army of Decay.

"Better remove my weights so I can truly cut loose." Bloom said grinning even wider as she sat down and removed two bands from around her legs, another two from her arms, and a larger band from around her waist before she threw them at the Decay monsters holding up the Trixs thrones. Everyone expected for the weights to knock over one or two of the monsters what they didn't expect was the large craters the weights left when they hit the monsters!

"Holy shit! She must have been wearing over a thousand pounds on each limb!" A Red Fountain Junior said gapping at the crater that the petite red heads weights had left while the Trix stood and dusted the dirt off of themselves.

"Blood Reaper Dance: Blood rain!" Bloom intoned causing the blood she was losing to gather up in a large dark red storm cloud and begin to rain down on the Trix and their army.

"Blood Reaper Technique: Blood Knives Storm!" Bloom intoned causing the rain drops of her blood to turn into small knives that began to impale all those that it hit. The ones that were hit were only the Army of Decay since Icy threw up a shield around herself and her sisters once it had started raining blood.

"Now that some of my blood is inside of your little army it's time to end this. Blood Reaper Technique: Blood Implosion!" Bloom said causing all the Army of Decay Monsters that had gotten hit with her Blood Knives to implode violently while the left side of Blooms stomach also imploded.

"That's one of my most dangerous Technique combos. Once my blood enters my opponents body I can sacrifice a little bit of myself to make my opponent implode violently which leaves a lot more blood for me to work with. Everyone back into Alfea!" Bloom ordered her soldiers as she coughed up more blood due to her injuries.

"But-" One fairy tried to protest loudly causing Bloom to glare and leak her Killing Intent.

"NOW!" Bloom yelled causing the fairies, witchs and heroes to scramble back into Alfeas courtyard while the three witches surrounded Bloom obviously planning on finishing her off once and for all.

"Now that everyone else is out of harm's way I can truly end this." Bloom said smiling slightly since she knew this was likely to be the last thing she ever did as she set her scythe on the ground.

"Oh yeah? You're wounded, powerless, and all alone out here pixie. You're finished." Icy said smirking since she, as well as her sisters, thought that they couldn't lose. Right now it was three powerful witchs against one magicless fairy who was three years younger than them, the girl having decimated their entire Army of Decay notwithstanding.

"Yeah. I'll probably die from my next move." Bloom admitted with a smile on her face as she looked over Icys shoulders at all the worried faces aimed at her by her peers, her eyes quickly finding her daughters inside one of the school windows.

"But I'll protect everyone else cause I'll take you three down with me!" Bloom finished sending everyone else an apologetic glance before she looked determinedly at the Trix who were positively cackling by now.

"Ow my side! I haven't laughed like that in years." Darcy said trying to squish her mad cackles and only succeeding in turning them into hysterical giggles with her sisters not far behind.

"How do you plan to do that pixie? Bleed on us to death or preach to us about the 'goodness in our heart' until we die of boredom? In case you hadn't noticed you're surrounded by three witchs that not only still have magic but were also the cruelest of the cruel before we got expelled from Cloud Tower. You're powerless, wounded critically, have no weapon but that scythe on the ground, and are alone. What are you gonna do?" Icy asked smirking smugly and as if she had already won the fight between her and her sisters and Bloom.

"That's simple really. I'll do this. Blood Reaper Technique: Blood Shield!" Bloom yelled slamming her hands to her bleeding stomach and causing all the blood around her and the Trix to form a shield so that no one could get out or in but they can see and hear through.

"BLOOM!" Many of the onlookers yelled when the barrier went up as several students tried to break through the blood barrier with no success.

"I'm sorry but…this is the end for me. Take care of the school okay?" Bloom said smiling as she looked at the worried one last time while the witchs were tense and wondered what would happen next.

"Forbidden Blood Technique: Great Blood Implosion!" Bloom yelled causing the blood to explode inwardly, not harming the students outside but greatly wounding the Trix and Bloom.

"MAMA!" Angel screamed as the explosions went off and lit up the sky as the barrier dropped. Once the barrier was completely down and the explosions completely stopped more than a few teachers and students ran to check on Bloom and the Trix, mainly on Bloom, and found the four of them in a large crater. The Trix were badly wounded and panting heavily, each of them having thrown up a shield just in time to avoid the worst of the blast, while Bloom was barely breathing.

"You-you're all safe. I-I'm glad." Bloom managed to whisper to the first person that got to her, which happened to be Griffin, before she closed her eyes just as it began to rain down on the world of Magix.


	6. She's!

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Bring her in here! Carefully now!" Ophelia directed the Red Fountain boys who made a hasty and crude but effective stretcher and gently loaded Bloom onto it.

"Will mama be okay?" Angel asked as her mama was brought in hurriedly on a stretcher and Ophelia immediately rushed over and began healing the girl with her magic, that had been returned upon the Trixs defeat.

"We don't know yet Angel. Why don't you go with Aunty Flora to get some food while we wait on Ophelia to finish healing your mama?" Griselda said staring at her students injuries in worry and regret. A teenage girl shouldn't have to experience war or injuries like the ones she has no matter what happened.

"I'm gonna stay with mama." Angel said not even glancing at Flora or the others as she continued to stare at her mamas bloody form.

"I'll stay too. I'll try to keep you girls as up to date on her condition as I can but you all should go check on the other students and teachers." Griselda said her arms tightening around Angel as she merely stared at her students prone form. It was three hours later when Ophelia finally stopped working on Bloom and sat down to breathe a sigh of relief while Griselda looked at her worriedly.

"Her stomach and all will have to regrow the rest of the way naturally. I've done all I can do and she's as stable as she can get. I don't know when or even if she'll wake up but I wouldn't be surprised if she was out of it for the entire month." Ophelia said bluntly as she wiped the sweat from her brow and caused Griselda to sag in relief.

"That's good. It's thanks to her we stood a fighting chance. It's thanks to her we won and it's thanks to her no one on our side died. She deserves to live the rest of her life out without any trouble." Griselda said smiling as she heard that her favorite student, hell her honorary daughter!, was going to be okay.

"She sure does. Wait. No one on our side? Which of the Trix died?" Ophelia asked but Griselda was kept from answering her question by a gentle knock on the door as Flora poked her head in nervously.

"Is Bloom gonna…be okay?" Flora asked not able to ask if her friend was going to die as she gazed at the red head that was lying on the bed hooked up to many different medical machines.

"Her stomach will have to finish healing on its own but she'll be just fine Flora." Griselda said not bothering with calling her students 'Ms' anymore since she was far too tired and they deserved to be seen as her equals after fighting in a war. Flora visibly sagged before beginning to sob in relief that her friend was going to be okay.

"She-She's going to be okay!" Flora managed to choke out through her happy tears to the others in the hallway with her, which was as many students as could fit comfortably, that had tensed when she started crying.

"She's gonna be okay?" One boy asked causing Flora to nod shakily as she sank down against the wall and continued to sob hysterically in relief.

"She's gonna be okay!" The boy yelled happily as he punched a fist into the air happily and the notion caught on and spread throughout the students.

"She'll be okay!" Musa cried hugging Mirta as the two of them exclaimed and jumped around happily.

"It is…only logical…that she…would…oh screw it!" Tecna shouted throwing her hands up and whooping for joy after trying and failing horribly at keeping her normal emotionless façade up.

"Thank the Dragon she'll be okay." Stella said with proud happy tears running down her cheeks as she ran across the courtyard to spread the new to even more of the anxiously waiting students.

"She's gonna be just fine." Stella reported to the students closest to her, not even caring right now that they were witchs and would have tried to blast her a week ago. Three of the witchs sagged in relief, one had happy tears in her eyes, two more whooped and hollered, and the last three ran off to tell everyone else.

"Ms. DuFour! New info! Bloom's gonna be okay!" One of the witchs said grinning and waving at the red clad fairy teacher who had been frowning ever since Bloom had been injured. The red clad woman sank to her knees and laughed as hysterical tears ran down her face for the first time in over one hundred years, glad that the red head was going to be okay.

"Bloom's gonna be okay?" Palladium asked stopping one of the fairies that was going to tell other students spread out around the school and received an enthusiastic nod from the girl. This caused Palladium to laugh in relief and pick up Ediltrude in a happy hug, before he realized what he had done and quickly put her back down with a blush on his face. Ediltrude for her part was happy that the red haired freshman would be okay and blushed deeply as she gave Palladium a kiss on the cheek in her overwhelming joy. Ediltrudes older twin sister Zarathrustra for her part lost all sense of composure for a second and whooped with the rest of her students at the good news before remembering where she was and what she was doing and stopping, but not bothering to hide the relieved grin on her face.

"What is going on?" Wizgiz asked stopping one of the grinning Red Fountain boys when he came out to investigate all of the whooping and cheers and relieved sobs.

"It's Bloom! We heard she was going to be okay!" The boy said before going back to whooping and hollering with all the rest while Wizgiz grinned with happy tears running down his face. Bloom was a good student and wasn't afraid of the mice he brung to class sometimes plus she was trustworthy. He adored the girl and to here that she was okay…Wizgiz lost all sense of decorum as he took his green pointed hat off of his head and threw it up in the air whooping and hollering in joy before he took off back into the school, not bothering to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Wizgiz? What is it? Is Bloom…?" Fargonda asked shooting straight up in her office chair when Wizgiz slammed open the door to her office with tears running down her face.

"No! She's gonna be okay!" Wizgiz answered with a wide grin as he twirled around excitedly and Fargonda visibly sagged in relief and didn't bother to wipe the relieved tears from her eyes.

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I'd have done if she wasn't going to be okay. I should have been the one on the front line not her and certainly not the other students either." Fargonda said smiling as the leprechaun man ran from her office whooping and hollering like a mad man. She felt guilty that she had been so shocked at having her magic suppressed that she had essentially been useless to her students during the fight and, as a result, Bloom had gotten herself almost killed.

"Haha! I knew she'd be okay! She's a fighter and commander that only comes around once a millennia after all!" Cordatora said laughing with relief as he was told that Bloom would be okay by one of his Juniors who grinned in agreement with him.

"Headwitchress! It's Bloom! She's gonna be okay!" Ediltrude and Zarathrustra yelled as they barreled into Griffin who sagged in relief and tried to gather her composure.

"Oh screw my composure." Griffin finally said with a grin as she began hugging the twins happy that the red haired powerhouse of a fairy would be okay.

"Headmaster! I just received an update on Blooms condition sir! She's expected to be just fine sir!" Cordatora reported saluting to Saladin who sagged in relief at this and smiled. That girl was like a granddaughter to him due to some of the talk he had with her while she was at Red Fountain with her friends or waiting on the guys.

"Gather the boys Cordatora. We have a victory party to plan after all." Saladin said with a grin while Cordatora nodded with a small smile and took off to gather the heroes.

"I think everyone heard that she'd be okay." Griselda said with a small laugh as she heard all the whooping, hollering, cheering, and relieved sobbing going on outside.

"I don't doubt it. Which one of the Trix died though and how? I mean I get that she would have been done in by Blooms suicidal stunt but last I heard was that all three of them were fine. What changed that?" Ophelia asked causing Griselda to turn solemn almost immediately, the death of anyone let alone an enemy was not to be taken lightly or spit upon.

"Darcy died a few minutes ago when she gave the last of her energy to her sisters that were starting to go under. She managed to save both of their lives at the cost of her own." Ophelia felt her eyes widen and her body tense as Griseldas words registered in her brain.


	7. awake and wheelchair?

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Uh. I-I'm alive?" Bloom asked two days later as she cracked open her eye weakly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Bloom!" Griselda and Ophelia exclaimed happy to see the girl awake while Angels head shot up from where she was coloring on the floor, neither Angel nor Griselda leaving Blooms side for the two days she had been asleep.

"Ms. Ophelia? Ms. Griselda? So I really am still alive. Heh." Bloom said smiling slightly since she couldn't do much else at the moment while the three females gathered around her.

"Mama!" Angel said grinning happily at seeing Bloom awake while Bloom smiled weakly at her adopted daughter.

"Heh. Good to see you too kiddo. Guess I managed to evade Deaths cold embrace once more huh?" Bloom asked rhetorically as she lifted her gaze from the child to the two grown women who were smiling happily at seeing her awake.

"Yeah. Had us all worried for a while there. We didn't know if you'd make it or, if you had made it, if you would ever wake up." Ophelia said not bothering to mince her words while Bloom slowly sat up and blinked slightly to adjust herself.

"Huh. My left eye is gone. Oh well nothing to worry about. So what's up?" Bloom asked smiling slightly as she noticed she could only see out her right eye and lifted her hand to her face to check out her theory for herself.

"Your eye is gone and you're smiling about it?" Ophelia asked her jaw dropping open as she stared down at the teen who sucked her teeth a little at that.

"No. I'm smiling at the fact that I only lost an eye instead of my life. I'm alive and I'm happy about that so I show it with a smile." Bloom clarified while the healer nodded slightly and Griselda smiled ever so lightly at her logic, losing an eye and living was far better than remaining whole and dying.

"Angel? Why don't you go tell the others that your mama is awake now?" Griselda asked the small child who nodded, kissed her mamas cheek, and took off out the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

"One of the Trix died." Griselda told Bloom without wasting time or air since there was no point in it. Ophelia took this as her signal to check over Bloom bandages one last time before leaving the room as well.

"Just one? Damn. I thought my Blood Implosion had more power than that when added to my Blood shield." Bloom said raising an eyebrow at the brown haired woman who nodded slightly.

"It did. Hell we're still trying to fix the crater it made in the ground. They managed to throw up a shield around themselves at the last second though. Icy and Stormy were about to die from their injures but Darcy, who was the least injured, transferred the last of her magic and life to them." Griselda informed her students who cursed at this.

"Damn. Darcy was my favorite of the Trix, she was less cruel to me when they stole the Dragons Fire. I had a feeling the other two made her go along with it. Damnitt." Bloom said causing Griseldas eyebrow to rise since she hadn't heard that tidbit about Darcy before.

"So when can I get out of here? I hate hospitals and medical wings." Bloom asked after a moment of awkward silence which caused Griselda to start slightly before relaxing.

"Hold on. I'll go ask Ophelia." Griselda said causing Bloom to nod as she walked from the room, just a few seconds before the rest of the Winx Club burst into the room with Angel a little ways behind.

"Bloom! You're awake!" Flora cheered happily as she hugged her friend tightly, causing the red head to struggle for air.

"Flo! Don't suffocate her now!" Musa said pulling the flower fairy off of Bloom and causing said flower fairy to apologize while Bloom took a gulp or two of air.

"Jeez Flo. We should've had you hug the Trix to death." Tecna said not intending it to be a joke but still smiling slightly when it caused three of her four friends to snort in amusement.

"Bloom? Your eye is…" Here Musa trailed off not knowing how to tell her friend that her left eye was gone.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry about it though. I know someone who can get me a good prosthetic eye." Bloom said smiling to let her friends know that it was okay and that she didn't mind.

"How are you so casual about it? Most people would be freaking out according to my calculation." Tecna asked looking at her friend concerned and curious and yet causing them all to snort again.

"One not only am I not most people but I also have a friend who has a prosthetic eye." Bloom said smiling slightly as she thought of her friends back on her home planet.

"Really? What's her name? You've never told us about any of your Earth friends before." Musa asked sitting in one of the nearby chairs while Angel climbed up onto the bed with Bloom.

"Her name is Erza Scarlett although many know her by her nickname of Titania. Her left eye was removed when she was younger because of something in her past that is not my place to disclose." Bloom said as vaguely as she could while her friends noticed and decided to change the subject.

"Ophelia says you can leave any…time? I see you have visitors." Griselda said reentering the room and stopping momentarily when she saw the others.

"Thanks! Wait…what are the conditions? I know she won't let me just walk out with a large gash in my stomach and one eye missing." Bloom said eyeing her brown haired teacher warily and causing the brown haired woman to nod in agreement.

"Ophelia agrees that you can get out of here as long as you don't strain yourself which means that you'll be in a wheelchair until your stomach heals. Ms. Fargonda is already making the adjustments to the school to suit it and you will be allowed to bring a few of your friends from your home world here in order to help you adjust to the wheelchair quicker." Griselda said causing Bloom to face-palm slightly while her friends looked excited at getting the chance to meet some of Blooms old friends.

"Fine. I'll contact Erza and the others in a minute. I'll ask them to bring Porlyusica too so that I can get a prosthetic eye." Bloom conceded with a slight smirk on her face.

"What's the smirk for Bloom?" Stella asked leaning away slightly since Bloom smirking was never a good thing for her opponents.

"Nothing. I'm just picturing what would happen once Erza and the rest of Team Natsu got here." Bloom said with a devious smirk on her face since she was certainly looking forward to the entertainment this would bring her.


	8. They're here!

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Forget team Natsu they brought all of Fairy Tail!" Bloom said roaring in laughter from her wheelchair when there was a large flash of light and a group of mix matched people landed in the Alfea quad where everyone else was gathered. The group of new people took one look towards Bloom before they all rushed and crowded around her.

"What are you doing in a wheel chair? Finally got your butt handed to you huh Blood Bitch?" A scarlet haired woman with brown eyes and wearing armor on her chest and arms asked smirking down at Bloom who smirked back up at her.

"Oh nearly dying protecting my friends and comrades the same as always. Can't say the same for that hideous thing you call a face though Sword Slut!" Bloom said causing the other girl to scowl at her while Bloom scowled right back.

"What'd you just call me physco?" The scarlet haired demanded as the two glared at one another and the teachers got ready to interfere.

"What do you need a hearing aid now? I called you a Sword Slut you insane Armor Addict." Bloom retorted as the two continued glaring at one another for a moment before both of their lips twitched and the two laughed in unision.

"It's good to see you again Erza!" Bloom said laughing while those that knew the two red heads merely smiled in fond amusement at their normal thing.

"Good to see you too Bloom but mind explaining in detail why you're in a wheelchair and missing an eye?" Erza asked smiling as she kneeled down to be on eyelevel with her friend.

"Three crazy bitches decided to steal my fairy magic which seems to be some kind of all-powerful thing around here and summoned forth an army made out of decay. Me and the others here fought against them. I managed to get my hands on a scythe and then was wounded by one of the monsters badly. I used my Dance of Death: First Stanza, Dance of Death: Second Stanza Slash, Dance My Blade: Circle Slash, Dance: Blood Rain, Technique: Blood Knives Storm, Technique: Blood Implosion, Technique: Blood Shield, and then Forbidden Technique: Great Blood Implosion." Bloom said before everyone and everything stopped as a loud 'slap' echoed around the quad. Everyone saw an already reddening handprint on the left side of Blooms face while Erza still had her hand in the air shaking something terrible.

"What do you think you-"Griselda began getting ready to unleash hell upon the scarlet haired woman for laying a finger on Bloom.

"It's alright mom. I deserved that one. Ouch. You got stronger since I've been away 'Za." Bloom said interrupting Griselda and rubbing her bruised cheek in pain.

"I thought you said you would never use that combination again. N-Not since-"

"Not since that time where the guild was being threatened and I killed nearly all of the Phantom Lord Guild with it only to be reduced to a coma for three months in critical condition. I know." Bloom finished for the shaking scarlet haired woman who was glaring at Bloom while all the other Fairy Tail members looked solemn at everything that was being said between the two.

"Then why?" Erza asked her hair blocking her face from everyone view.

"Because Phantom Lord attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy, destroyed our guild, kidnapped Lucy, nearly killed Master Makarov, and nearly killed you along with everyone else at the guild. Against the Trix it's because they stole some of my powers, unleashed an army upon unsuspecting and therefor unprepared townspeople, tried to take over a whole planet and then were going to take over a whole universe, attacked Alfea, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain and tried to kill or badly injure almost everyone here including, my friends, the woman I see as a mom and my six year old adoptive daughter. If it wasn't for their shields and the sacrifice of the nicest of the Trix then I would have killed all three or at least two of them instead of only one." Bloom explained easily and with a deep sigh while Angel forced her way through the group surrounding Erza and Bloom and stomped in front of Erza.

Another loud 'slap' sound echoed around the quad and caused everyones eyes to widen at what had just happened. Erza tentively placed a hand on her cheek where a handprint was already showing up rapidly while Blooms eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"A-Angel?" Bloom asked shocked as she looked at her adoptive daughter wide eyed with everyone else not far behind her.

"I don't care who you are! Mama nearly died trying to save us all! You not hurt her!" Angel yelled in Erzas face as the six year old stood between Erza and Bloom with her arms spread out as if trying to protect her mama.

"I can't believe it." Wakabe said his forever present pipe falling out of his mouth and hitting the ground in shock.

"Erza, Titania Erza of Fairy Tail was just…" Macao trailed off with wide eyes as he stared at the small group of three females in the center of the quad in shock.

"There's no way that just happened! I must be imagining things!" Natsu said rubbing his eyes furiously as if trying to clean something out of them while the half-naked Gray nodded his agreement.

"There's no way this can be real. Must be a dream or something." Jet muttered while Droy nodded in agreement before they both pinched each other, yelping in pain when they didn't seem to wake up and instead felt the pain.

"This is no dream." Levy said staring as her glasses began to slip down her nose in her shock.

"Erza, one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail was just yelled at and slapped by a six year old girl." Elfman said staring between Bloom, Erza, and Angel in shock and with wide eyes.

"You try to hurt mama again and I slap you again!" Angel yelled at Erza with a glare set on her adorable little face. Yes that's right. Titania Erza the 'Queen of Fairies' had just been slapped by a six year old girl.


	9. Titles and what raised her?

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"You try to hurt mama again and I slap you again!" Angel yelled at Erza with a glare set on her adorable little face. Yes that's right. Titania Erza the 'Queen of Fairies' had just been slapped by a six year old girl.

"My six year old daughter just slapped my girlfriend of six months." Bloom said staring between her daughter and Erza wide eyed before she began to roar in laughter. She and Sky had never been truly dating therefore she hadn't been cheating on her girlfriend.

"Oh dear Fairy Tail my side! I-I'm sorry but seeing the supposed 'Titania Erza the Queen of Fairy Tail' getting slapped by a six year old was just too funny." Bloom said laughing loudly and causing more than a few of the Fairy Tail mages to snicker as well while Erza, surprisingly, pouted at her girlfriend.

"She bad guy?" Angel asked tilting her head at her mama curiously.

"No kiddo she isn't a bad guy." Bloom managed to gasp out to her daughter who looked sad at this.

"Sorry. I thought you bad guy try hurt mama." Angel said scuffing her shoes on the ground as she apologized to Erza who was still staring in shock.

"Um. It's okay?" Erza asked more than said as she looked at the other Fairy Tail members that were just as confused and shocked as she was.

"Someone mind explaining why you all were so shocked to see little Angel slap Ms. Erza for hurting Bloom?" Griselda asked quirking an eyebrow at the other Fairy Tail mages who merely stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"Erza and Bloom are the two strongest women in Fairy Tail and are dating one another. To see someone Bloom considers her daughter slap one of the two 'Titania Twins of Fairy Tail' in the face is a bit of a shock for everyone. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Mirajane Strauss, the third strongest woman in Fairy Tail." Mirajane said smiling at Griselda with her ever present smile and introducing herself with a small bow.

"Griselda, one of the strongest women on Magix. Titania Twins?" Griselda said recognizing the Japanese based culture and introducing herself as well before quirking her eyebrow at the strange title.

"Nice to meet you and yes. Titania Twins is the title they are called by whenever the two are near one another or fighting together. See, they both have their own titles for when they're apart on different missions or in different fights but seeing how strong they are both separated and together someone called them the 'Titania Twins' once and it stuck." Mirajane explained to Griselda who nodded in understanding, titles for very powerful people weren't uncommon in the magical dimensions. Everyone merely watched the two of them quietly, intrigued on how the two would get along with one another.

"I see. Nice to meet you as well. Mind if I ask what your title is and what their titles are when they're separated?" Griselda asks looking at the white haired woman curiously. She didn't look like much of a fighter but Griselda knew better than anyone that appearances could be deceiving, just look at Bloom if you need further proof.

"Not at all. I'm called 'The Demon Mira' while separated Erza is merely called 'Titania Erza', the queen of Fairy Tail, and Bloom is called 'Blood Reaper Bloom' for her ability to use the forbidden Bloom magics and her expertise with a scythe. What about you ma'am? Do you have a title?" Mirajane asked kindly causing many of the students to merely look at her, she didn't look like a demon to them.

"Strange titles but I'm not one to talk. My title is 'Sapphire Strike Griselda' after all. I mainly use my magic to boost my speed so that all my enemies see is a blue streak, although the title also applies cause of how fast my kicks are when using martial arts. May I ask the reason for your title since you've already explained theirs?" Griselda said smirking slightly, she was proud of her title thank you very much.

"Oh that's simple really. I use takeover magic, like my younger siblings, which lets me absorb and take over any creature I come across but the form changes to suit me more. I managed to take over an S-Class Demon once and thus my title has been 'The Demon Mira' ever since." Mirajane said without losing her smile one bit while the students jaws dropped and the teachers eyebrows shot upwards, the students didn't know that there was magic like that while the teachers had heard about that type of magic before but never met anyone that used it.

"Interesting. I've never met anyone that uses Takeover magic before. I've heard about it as had most of the teachers of course but never met anyone who uses it." Griselda said looking at Mirajane evaluating.

"Haha. If you think my, and my siblings, magic is something rare to see you should see Erzas magic as well as Blooms, Natsus, Wendy's, and Gajeels. They're Natural Dragon Slayers after all while Laxus is an Artificial Dragon Slayer." Mirajane said laughing lightly while Griseldas eyes widened in shock, as had the other teachers while the students were confused.

"Oh I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Mirajane asked seeing all the shocked looks from the teachers before their looks were redirected towards a sheepish looking Bloom.

"Um…Opps? I knew I forgot to mention something." Bloom said grinning at them sheepishly as they stared at her in shock.

"A natural Dragon Slayer? But the only way for her to be a natural Dragon Slayer is for to have been taught by an actual dragon!" Fargonda said having read up on the mythological Dragon Slayers before but never truly believing the tale.

"Raised by one too. Me, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were all raised by dragons." Bloom said motioning to herself, then to a pink haired teen who grinned at them and waved, then to a shy looking blue haired girl, and finally to a black haired teen with red eyes that scowled at them.

"What?" Palladium rasped out not fully believing what his ears were hearing.

"Yep. For the first couple years of my life I was raised by the Blood Dragon, Bleekondia, who taught me how to use Blood Dragon Slayer magic which lets me manipulate blood in all its forms weather, is as a liquid or as a solid. Of course the slight drawback is that I have to eat some of my element at least once every two weeks and it can't be my own or else I get sick, just like the other three." Bloom said casually and causing some shocked and slightly scared gasps to run through the students.

"B-But that means that you have to eat BLOOD!" One of the more timid and scared Alfea Freshmen yelled scared out of her wits at that thought.


	10. No duh! and collateral damage

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"B-But that means that you have to eat BLOOD!" One of the more timid and scared Alfea Freshmen yelled scared out of her wits at that thought.

"What was your first clue? Me saying I was raised by a blood dragon or me saying I could manipulate blood?" Bloom asked with a roll of her eyes.

"I mean seriously? My title is 'Blood Reaper' what did you think it meant?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the assembled students that were beginning to back away from her in fear.

"I don't think they thought it meant that you drain your enemies of their blood." Macao said smirking slightly at all the pale faces this got from the more squeamish students while one of the girls ran to go puke somewhere.

"No shit Macao. What gave it away? Their rapidly paling faces or the girl that just went to puke?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the grown man who merely grinned at her.

"You're feely really snappy and sarcastic huh?" Lucy asked grinning at her friend who merely gave her a blank look.

"I am missing an eye, have a large hole in my stomach, and am confined to a wheelchair all because two power hunger whores stole my Dragon Fire to try and take over the universe. I think I have the right to be snappy and sarcastic don't you?" Bloom asked causing Lucy to flush slightly, she hadn't thought of it like that earlier then again she never did tend to think of things the way others did.

"Let's go somewhere where there aren't so many humans around so I can make you an artificial eye already." A woman with long pink hair said walking towards Bloom and beginning to push her wheelchair away, glaring at everyone else as she did so.

"My apologizes if you have a problem with it miss but at least one teacher needs to go with Ms. Bloom in case someone else tries to attack her when she is vulnerable." Palladium said nervously to the pink haired woman, paling when both the woman and Bloom glared at him.

"I'm not vulnerable! I bet I can still kick your ass without moving from this wheelchair." Bloom protested, she hated it when someone thought she was weak and/or vulnerable.

"Given the way I saw her fighting I have no doubts in my mind she can and will do that too, Palladium." Ediltrude said smirking slightly at the Elvin man, she and the rest of the witches weren't too put off by her drinking blood. As long as it wasn't their blood they didn't care.

"I agree with Ediltrude." DuFour commented idly with a smile on her face, ever since she heard Bloom would be alright she had been unable to stop smiling.

"Fine whatever. One, and only ONE of you humans come with. I HATE humans so one is all I can stand right now." Porlyusica said glaring at everyone in general while Bloom still glared at Palladium for his vulnerable comment.

"I'll go with. I'm as good a fighter as any from Magix and can deal with any threats that come too close to Bloom." Griselda said stepping forward and earning a small smile from Bloom while Porlyusica merely scowled at her and nodded stiffly.

"Then let's hurry up. I want to get away from all these humans as fast as possible." Porlyusica snapped pushing Blooms wheelchair towards the forest and turning her back on Griselda and the others.

"Don't mind Porlyusica. She's always like that and don't worry. The most she'll do is try to hit you with her broom." Mirajane whispered to Griselda reassuringly, earning a nod from the brown haired woman who quickly set off after the pink haired woman and red haired teen.

"Okay let's get that gash in your side healed up first." Porlyusica said withdrawing some plants and flowers from her satchel before grounding them up in a bowl that she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. After about two minutes of Porlyusica working in silence while Bloom and Griselda merely watched the pink haired woman turned back to them.

"Alright. This should heal up that gash in your stomach in about an hour or two." Porlyusica said offering the mixture to Bloom, who immediately took it and began to apply the past to her stomach.

"Thanks." Bloom said causing Porlyusica to wave her off with a small scowl.

"Don't thank me. If you and those other morons spent half as much time studying healing as you do goofing off and causing collateral damage you wouldn't need me to patch you up." Porlyusica said although it lacked its usual bite as she continued to make some more paste that would help replace Blooms missing eye.

"Aww but you know you love us…well me at least. Not that we mean to blow stuff up. It just happens in the middle of the fight." Bloom said grinning up at the pink haired woman who looked at her incredulously.

"Natsu destroyed half of Hargeon when he met Lucy, and he wasn't even fighting a monster or an S-Class Mage! Gray nearly turned a forest into a frozen wasteland and stripped again without noticing it before walking through a town. Cana blew up three different bars one after the other with her Card Magic when she was drunk and got into a bar brawl. Erza completely destroyed a train station when fighting a few would be hijackers on her own, and that was without magic. You nearly blew up a whole island with your Blood Magic, and the dragon that was attacking you all at the time!" Porlyusica reeled off ticking the incidents off one by one while Griseldas eyebrow was steadily rising higher and higher at this while Bloom grinned.

"Don't forget about me and Natsu accidently blowing up that Everlue guys mansion." Bloom piped in helpfully with a fox like grin on her face.


	11. Portable Bar

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

Now that Bloom and Griselda were gone an uneasy silence descended among the Magix groups, well the students at least, while the Earthland Magicals were bored.

"Soo….where's the bar?" A brown haired woman wearing a blue bikini top and a pair of pants asked looking around curiously as she broke the silence.

"Bar? This is a school." Palladium said incredulously and causing the brown haired woman to look down cast.

"So no bar?" The woman asked dejectedly and causing Palladium to shake his head in the negative while Mirajane sighed fondly.

"I'll get right on it Cana. Gray? If you will?" Mirajane asked looking at a black haired boy that had removed his shirt and jacket.

"Sure thing Mira. Ice Make: Bar!" Gray said holding a closed fist over an open palm as he channeled his magic and caused a bar made of ice to form in front of Mirajane.

"Thank you Gray. Freed did you remember to bring the scroll?" Mirajane asked turning towards another man that was staring at her and blushing all the time.

"Yep! Here you go Mira-chan!" Freed said happily handing over a rather large scroll to Mira who lifted it easily as Gray began to make some Ice Chairs for everyone to sit on.

"Thank you Freed. Okay everyone. Fairy Tail's portable bar is now open!" Mirajane announced smiling happily as she unsealed the scroll revealing what must be hundreds of bottles of liquor that popped up on a wooden shelf that had also been sealed in the scroll.

"A portable bar?" DuFour asked looking at the bar in disbelief as the Fairy Tale members cheered happily!

**In the forest with Bloom and Griselda.**

"What was that?" Griselda asked startled when they heard a loud cheer from the direction of the school. Porlyusica smirked slightly while Bloom laughed.

"Looks like they brought out the portable bar." Bloom said laughing while Griselda looked confused and slightly unsure, which she was. She wasn't sure if she should be shocked or face palming.


	12. Accidental kiss during a fight

**Bloom AU**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own Winx Club and read last chapter.) **

"Oi! You guys brought out the bar without me?!" Bloom yelled as Griselda and Porlyusica let her walk unsteadily back towards the school with her new artificial eye in place.

"Cana started getting a little antsy without her alcohol. We needed to stop the bloodshed before it began." Mirajane said never dropping her smile for a moment as she wiped down the top of the ice bar, despite the fact that you could literally see your reflection in it as if it were a mirror.

"And the fact that there can't be a bar brawl without a bar had nothing to do with it?" Bloom asked in mild amusement as Mirajane handed her a red liquid that looked eerily similar to blood. No one actually wanted to get a closer look at it to be sure whether or not it really was blood.

"That might have a bit to do with it." Mirajane said smiling unashamedly while a beer glass made of ice hit Natsu in the back of the head.

"WHO THREW THAT!?" Natsu yelled turning over a table as he spun around to see who threw the beer glass.

"Unless you want to get caught up in the chaos that's a Fairy Tale Bar Brawl, I suggest you back about thirty yards away." Bloom advised Griselda who merely raised an eyebrow and stayed right where she was, she wasn't going anywhere when one of her students was injured and might need her for something.

"Suit yourself." Bloom said shrugging when she noticed that Griselda hadn't moved an inch as Natsu punched some random guild member and threw him into three others.

"Oi you assholes better wait for me!" Bloom shouted taking off into the fray despite the still mostly healing wound in her side. Porlyusica merely sighed and face-palmed at this while Griselda face-palmed as well.

"I knew I should have confined her to that wheelchair." Porlyusica muttered as she sat as far away from the brawl as she could while still remaining in the bar area the group had made.

"Come on boys! Let's get in on the action!" Cordatora yelled grinning as he dove into the fray as well, knocking one buck toothed man out with a mean right hook.

"What are we waiting for ladies? This is chaos and a chance to knock some of those boys out without getting in trouble." Griffin said simply with a slasher grin on her face at the hopeful looks her students were giving her. Before Faragonda could stop her, the green skinned woman dove into the fray and sent the large white haired man they learned was Elfman flying with a nasty snap kick to his chest.

"Shall we DuFour?" Griselda said smirking as she motioned towards the chaos going on around them after turning to look at her red clad colleague.

"Of course. I don't know about you Griselda but I for one don't want to let everyone else hog all the fun." DuFour said tipping her wide brimmed red hat down to cover her eyes but not her wide grin.

"Then let's get brawling. Same as back on Sparx in that one bar we decimated on accident?" Griselda asked her smirk growing into a wide slightly insane grin that DuFour mirrored exactly.

"Of course. Only this time let's avoid the getting drunk part shall we?" DuFour asked causing most of her students to give her shocked looks, her drunk was not something any of them ever thought would happen.

"Shame. That was one of the fun parts too." Griselda said idly as she decked a Fairy Tail man with a bowl styled hair cut that had gotten too close to her. The shocked looks from the fairies were now redirected to her, finding it fun to get drunk was not something they ever thought their head of Detention would do.

"Coming Palladium?" DuFour asked the elfin man politely and causing him to sigh while Griselda and a few of the witches that heard her were snickering at how that could be taken.

"Someone has to keep you two from destroying the bar…again." Palladium said as he shrugged off his vest since it would only limit his movements.

"Yeah right. You've helped us accidently destroy more bars than not. You just want to bash some heads." Griselda said over her shoulder as she bashed two Red Fountain boys heads together as if they were coconuts.

"…Touché." Palladium said after a moment's thought as he and DuFour dove into the fray, well he dove into it while DuFour merely walked calmly into it. The red clad woman really stood out against all the others as she calmly walked through and kept busting some heads together. Griselda and Palladium didn't have her finesse in doing so, they merely leapt in with fists and feet swinging.

"Better kick off my shoes before I accidently kill someone." Griselda said slipping off her high-heels and causing DuFour to let out a small bout of laughter.

"True. How many of those idiots that attacked Sparx did you kill on accident with your high-heels?" DuFour called back with a grin on her face while Griselda shrugged.

"More than you did with your singing." Griselda retorted without missing a beat while Bloom looked between her two teachers curiously as they worked together flawlessly and without having to bother looking at one another. Bloom grinned mischievously as she danced her way towards Mirajane at the bar and whispered to her frantically. A few minutes later and the two grinning young women put their plan into motion.

"Opps. Sorry." Mirajane apologized when she 'accidently' tripped up DuFour, who had spun around and kicked a man too close to Griselda when the brown haired woman ducked.

"Heads up Ms. Griselda!" Bloom shouted causing Griselda's head to snap up on reflex just before DuFour fell on top of her. Everyone and everything stopped and stared when the two women fell, DuFour on top of Griselda, in a rather suggestive position and their lips locked on accident. The only thing that was heard in the reigning silence for a full moment was the sound of Bloom and Mirajane snickering slightly as they high-fived.


End file.
